


Sea of Green

by xisuthros



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Beaches, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:30:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xisuthros/pseuds/xisuthros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snowbarrisco moments when they take some time off. Mostly fluff. A lot of fluff. Just fluff :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sea of Green

Every now and then, Team Flash gets a break. 

It doesn’t happen often, but when it does Cisco, Barry, and Caitlin make sure to get the most out of it before the next threat comes knocking at their door. Sometimes they would simply stay at home and sleep, have a movie night, or actually go out and have some fun. This time, Cisco had the idea of going to the beach in Coast City. 

“Come on, you know we could use a few rays between the three of us.” He reasoned to a reluctant Barry and Caitlin. They sat in the chairs behind the computers in the Cortex, their coffees steaming and both looking at Cisco like he had just suggested a trip to the moon.

“Cisco, we can’t leave the city.” Caitlin said, glancing at Barry and then around STAR Labs. “What if something happens? We’d be hours away and by the time we got back, it would all be over.”

Cisco pretended to look let-down. “Gosh, you’re right.” He said, running a hand through his hair. “If only we had someone that, I don’t know, could move at superhuman speed? That would come in handy.” Caitlin rolled her eyes while Barry guffawed.

The speedster swirled around in his chair while thinking it over. “It would be good to get out of here for a while.” He admitted. Cisco decided to grab on to that and hold on for dear life. Caitlin could be stubborn once she got on a roll.

“Great! Lets go with that.” He said. Caitlin still looked unsure, like a mother worrying about leaving her children for the weekend. “Look, I promise I’ll set up the meta-tracking software to alert us if anything comes up.” He promised. “We could all do with a getaway for a bit. The city owes us that.”

After a few moments of biting her lip in contemplation, she eventually sighed. “I guess it would be fun.” She said, shooting both of them a grin.

Cisco clapped his hands. “All right! I’ll start getting ready, we’ll meet back here in three hours and guys?” They looked over at him as he left the Cortex. “Try to keep the heart-eyes to a minimum, okay? I’m signing on for a beach trip, not When Harry Met Sally.” He didn’t need to look at them to know they were blushing furiously and choking on their coffee.

Smirking to himself, Cisco was halfway down the hall when Barry’s voice reached him. “Wait, this coming from the guy who cried after reading Sense and Sensibility?”  
“Shut up!”

 

 

Why they hadn’t done this before, Cisco would never know.

The three of them leaned against the guardrail that ran along the boardwalk, looking out towards the ocean and breathing in that salty breeze. The sun shone high overhead, bathing them in its warm glow while people milled about enjoying the day. All three of them held some kind of fruity concoction, which Caitlin had been adamant about getting. Seagulls barked overhead, while they could hear the waves crash and roll over the sand.

Sipping his drink and wondering why it was considered unmanly to order one of these at a bar, Cisco nodded towards the beach. “Did you know that 1 in 3 people who go to the beach can’t swim? Think about it, a third of guys out there are laying right next to-” He cut off once he glanced over at his friends.

Barry and Caitlin weren’t paying attention to him, they were too busy looking at each other with such heat that Cisco could feel his neck burning. They held each other’s hands as they alternated between looking outwards toward the water and at the other. It was like watching one of those incredibly romantic scenes in a movie where the music is playing in the background and the audience doesn’t need words to see how much to two of them are in love.

Barry and Caitlin had been drifting towards each other for quite some time now. They had announced to the team that they were dating a few weeks ago, but it was still in the early phase where they still got really flustered whenever someone brought it up. And even though he acted all affronted when he saw the two of them giving each other goo-goo eyes, he had to admit he was a little happy for them. In their line of work, having someone who loves and cares about you is hard to come by, and even harder to hold onto. But if anyone could make it work, Cisco would bet every penny he had on the two people standing to his right.

Still, that doesn’t mean he won’t make them squirm every now and again.   
Clearing his throat loudly, he chuckled inwardly as the two of them started. “Guys? Keep it in the bedroom, okay? There are children here.”   
Despite the fact she was a highly educated scientific professional and vigilante on the side, Caitlin stuck out her tongue at him. “Kill-joy.”  
“Moon-eyes.”

“Sour apple.”

“Love-sick puppy.”

“Loveless crow.”

“Okay, thats enough.” Barry smiled as the two of them continued to glare at each other in a good-naturedly teasing manner. “Maybe we should get out there and get some sun. That is what we came here to do. You got the umbrella Cisco?” 

The engineer nodded and picked up his things from next to him. Barry and Caitlin laughed aloud when they started walking towards the beach and heard Cisco call to them. “Hey, why are there only two towels? OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD. This is a family beach, people!”

Holding hands, they walked towards the water, with every step the stress of their crazy lives melting away the closer they got to the seemingly endless sea of blue.


End file.
